


Серебро и свет

by Alre_Snow



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История об одном нолдорском мастере и механической женщине; бывает так, что нечто, начатое из безответной любви, заканчивается несокрушимым торжеством прогресса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серебро и свет

  
_...где искры из глаз_  
где небо в зенит  
не думай, скрипи  
крутись, механизм...  
(с) Э. Шклярский  


Над башнями Ост-ин-Эдиля плыли дирижабли. Некоторые из воздушных кораблей спускались ниже, швартуясь к посадочным площадкам на плоских вершинах башен; грузы и пассажиры доставлялись туда подъемниками, приводимыми в движение силой пара.  
Вечерело, и вдоль широких мощеных улиц один за другим зажигались газовые фонари. Идущая по одной из улиц компания на мгновение остановилась, глядя на проплывающий над ними дирижабль; его серебристые бока блестели в последних лучах солнца.  
— Модель «Владыка ветров», последняя разработка, — заметила веснушчатая девушка-нолдэ с черными косами, уложенными вокруг головы.  
— Гвеннет, а как ты их различаешь? — поинтересовался второй эльф — долговязый, в сдвинутых на лоб рабочих очках и вообще выглядящий так, словно только что на секунду вышел из мастерской. — По мне, так все дирижабли одинаковые...  
— Скажешь тоже — одинаковые! — фыркнула Гвеннет, возобновляя шаг. — А расположение винтов, компоновка двигателей, характерная форма корпуса... И к тому же, конкретно этот   
_súlëcirya_  
строила я. Вернее, проектировала, — она пошевелила пальцами в несмываемых чернильных пятнах. — А собственную работу, Бренендир, никто из нас ни с чем не спутает, тебе ли не знать.  
— Да, логичный аргумент, — кивнул Бренендир.  
Пару минут он шел молча, то и дело поглядывая на фонари, но наконец не выдержал:  
— Все-таки эти газовые лампы — устаревшая технология. Скоро они уйдут со сцены. Доводилось ли вам слышать о такой вещи, как энергия электричества?  
— Это те твои лампочки, которые искрят и постоянно взрываются? — скептически уточнил еще один нолдо — с зелеными глазами и строгим лицом.  
— Не постоянно, а всего пару раз и было! — Бренендир возмущенно взмахнул руками, едва не рассыпав торчащие из сумки на его плече свитки и чертежи. — Издержки экспериментальной стадии, вы же понимаете. Но электричество — это не только лампочки, это потенциал...  
— И никто не понимает толком, что это вообще такое, — еще более скептически продолжил зеленоглазый. — С газовыми фонарями ясно, как они работают и как их чинить.  
— То есть как — никто не понимает? Я могу хоть сейчас объяснить, — изобретатель, кажется, был готов рисовать схемы прямо на ближайшей стене, но вовремя одумался. — Вопрос не в том, как электричество работает, вопрос в том, как наиболее эффективно его применить.  
— И вся твоя лаборатория до сих пор не может его решить.  
— Это не значит, что решения нет! А ты можешь, конечно, еще триста лет совершенствовать свои газовые лампы и паровые двигатели, но запомни — это технологии прошлой эпохи. Даже позапрошлой.  
— А вот кстати, о паровых двигателях, — видя, что приятели сейчас разойдутся не на шутку, Гвеннет решила переменить тему. — Дэйрион, а как там обстоят дела с проектом подземной железной дороги?  
— Как обычно, — нолдо-скептик пожал плечами. — Мы хотим строить ветку от Мории до Лотлориэна, но галадрим наотрез против. Вот недавно ездили мы с лордом Келебримбором в очередной раз договариваться. Нет, ни в какую — не доверяют они, видите ли, подземным конструкциям. Ну ладно, хоть на поверхности вроде бы согласились строить... Что за народ — как будто цивилизация до них и не добиралась со времен Великого Похода.  
— Залезли на деревья и не собираются с них слезать, судя по всему, — хмыкнул до того молчавший четвертый их спутник. Вернее, четвертая, так как это была женщина; ее рост — макушка с убранной вверх рыжей косой доставала нолдор чуть выше пояса — неоспоримо свидетельствовал о ее принадлежности к народу гномов. — И зачем только мастер Келебримбор с ними возится?  
— У него есть свои причины, — нахмурился Дэйрион. — Дипломатией пренебрегать тоже не следует... Что меня больше волнует — это то, что лорд наш после возвращения из Лотлориэна заперся в своей мастерской и вторую неделю оттуда не выходит.  
— А что такого? — пожала плечами гномка. — Увлекся работой, это частенько бывает.  
Бренендир, который не остался сегодня ночевать в лаборатории только потому, что там перегорело оборудование, согласно закивал.  
— Нет, Файде, — покачал головой Дэйрион. — Я знаю Келебримбора давно, и то, что с ним присходит в последнее время, не похоже на нормальную одержимость работой... Не нравится мне это.

***

...Она была прекрасна. Вернее, должна была быть прекрасна, ведь всеми чертами была она в точности подобна той, чье лицо не оставляло его сны все эти долгие, долгие сотни лет. И сейчас, глядя на результат своих кропотливых трудов, на безупречное серебряное лицо, на волосы, выкованные из тончайшей золотой проволоки — он знал, что она прекрасна, но оценить это не мог.  
Обойдя серебряную женщину кругом, Келебримбор вставил в скважину на ее спине ключ причудливой формы и решительно повернул несколько раз. С мелодичным пощелкиванием шестеренок детали сложного механизма пришли в движение. Металлические веки дрогнули и поднялись, открывая изумрудно-зеленые глаза — из всех рукотворных камней изумруды всегда особенно ему удавались. Глаза были не просто камнями: тщательно продуманная система линз позволяла им фокусировать взгляд, реагировать на свет и движение. Стоило Келебримбору отойти на пару шагов, придирчиво оглядывая свое творение, как голова, увенчанная золотыми косами, повернулась в его сторону, и блестящая серебром рука, согнувшись в шарнирах, начала подниматься в плавном жесте.  
Раздался скрежет. Рука резко дернулась вверх-вниз и замерла: механизм снова заклинило. Келебримбор устало выругался на кхуздуле (он не был уверен, что понимал все культурные отсылки этого идиоматического выражения — там фигурировали Махал, кузнечный молот и чья-то мать — но в экспрессии ему было не отказать), не глядя нащупал на поясе отвертку, открутил пару болтов и точным движением вскрыл крышку черепа механической женщины. Внутри находилось нечто, показавшееся бы неискушенному взгляду беспорядочной мешаниной пружин и шестерней, но на деле подчиненное строгому порядку.  
Работа продолжалась.

***

Дверь в мастерскую Келебримбора была заперта. Как обычно в последнее время. Правитель Эрегиона не выходил оттуда вот уже три недели, и хотя явно был еще жив — оставленная под дверью еда исправно исчезала, а изнутри доносились звуки напряженной работы — но что-то надо было с этим делать. Вздохнув, Дэйрион осторожно постучался. Потом еще раз, погромче. И еще.  
Он уже стал раздумывать, не добавить ли для верности пару ударов ногой, когда дверь распахнулась и на пороге возник Келебримбор.  
— Тьелпэ! У тебя вообще совесть есть? — возмущенно начал Дэйрион. Он мог позволить себе такую фамильярность — в конце концов, они знали друг друга еще с Нарготронда, с тех времен, когда оба были учениками одного и того же мастера.  
— Нет ее, нет, — отмахнулся Келебримбор. Он выглядел усталым — покрасневшие глаза, осунувшееся лицо — но, вроде бы, с ним все было в порядке. — Никакой совести, конструкцией не предусмотрено. Заходи, не стой в дверях, раз пришел. — И добавил вполголоса, когда Дэйрион уже переступал порог: — Заодно проверю кое-что...  
В мастерской было светло, даже слишком — яркие лампы установлены были так, чтобы нигде не оставалось тени. Дэйрион моргнул пару раз, приноравливаясь к безжалостным белым лучам, и наконец разглядел в центре комнаты работу Келебримбора — сверкающую серебром статую обнаженной женщины.  
Нет. Не статую.  
Она шевельнулась, сделала шаг вперед и уставилась на Дэйриона. В ее широко раскрытых изумрудных глазах произошло некое движение — подобно тому, как сдвигаются линзы сложного телескопа; серебряные веки опустились на миг и снова поднялись, а затем металлическая женщина изящно поклонилась.  
— Доброго дня, лорд Тьелперинквар, — произнесла она мелодичным, пусть и лишенным интонаций, голосом.  
Дэйрион не был уверен, стоит ли ему отвечать.  
— М-да, с распознаванием лиц у меня пока что не очень, — признался Келебримбор, заперев дверь и подходя ближе. — Впрочем, мы с тобой издалека и впрямь похожи, но все равно — надо совершенствовать систему...  
— А... а почему она разговаривает на квэнья? — из всех вопросов, которые теснились на языке, Дэйрион ухитрился задать самый дурацкий. Вот всегда так.  
— Мне его кодировать проще, — пожал плечами Келебримбор. — Технически разницы нет, можно ее научить хоть синдарину, хоть кхуздулу... — он махнул рукой в сторону одного из столов, заваленного листами бумаги с заметками и таблицами соответствий. — Вообще речевой синтезатор — это была победа. Теперь бы еще с моторикой разобраться...  
Механическая женщина проследила за его жестом, попыталась шагнуть в указанном направлении и тут же споткнулась, словно запутавшись в собственных ногах.  
— Проклятье, опять рассинхрон, — Келебримбор подхватил пошатнувшуюся женщину, щелкнул переключателем у нее на затылке; та мгновенно замерла, утратив всякое подобие жизни. — Похоже, что в механизме накапливаются ошибки, но почему так быстро...  
Он поставил свое творение, вновь ставшее похожим на статую, обратно на помост в центре комнаты. Отступил на шаг и вдруг улыбнулся:  
— А все-таки она прекрасна, согласись?  
Дэйрион замешкался с ответом. Механическая женщина была слишком похожа на настоящую, пугающе похожа, и... Тут до него дошло — не просто похожа. Черты серебряной маски были копией лица реально существующей женщины, и теперь, когда его не отвлекало подобие жизни в этой конструкции, он узнал ее... Или дело было в золотых косах, уложенных венцом вокруг головы, на которые он только сейчас обратил внимание?  
— Леди Галадриэль, — выдохнул он.  
Келебримбор поморщился — он не любил это имя. Привык к нему, разумеется, но сам никогда им не пользовался. Для него она всегда оставалась Артанис.  
Возражать он не стал. Отвечать, впрочем, тоже.  
— Тьелпэ... — Дэйрион рискнул сменить тему.  
— Да? — Келебримбор с явной неохотой отвел взгляд от серебряного лица.  
— Я, собственно, напомнить хотел — у тебя тут остался вообще-то город, народ, обязательства, вот эта вся ерунда. Конечно, нолдор — народ самостоятельный, но стоит иногда напоминать, что у нас есть правитель. А то забудут ведь. Так что ты бы участвовал в общественной жизни... ну так, время от времени.  
— Да, конечно... — рассеянно согласился правитель.  
— И потом, у тебя полно незаконченных проектов, — напомнил Дэйрион как бы невзначай. — А то вот построят без тебя железную дорогу Моргот знает как... рельсы криво положат, колес недосчитаются...  
— Умеешь ты аргументы найти, — хмыкнул Келебримбор.  
— Работа у меня такая.  
— Работа у него... И вот эта наглая физиономия у меня руководит дипломатическим корпусом.  
— Какой народ, такой и дипкорпус. Пока никто не жаловался.  
— А некому жаловаться потому что. Не остается недовольных.  
— Мы мирные нолдор, но наш бронепоезд...  
Оба эльфа расхохотались.  
— Можешь считать, что ты меня убедил, — подытожил Келебримбор.

***

Келебримбор посмотрел на развернутый перед ним план. Перевел взгляд на сидящего напротив гнома. Еще раз на план. Вздохнул.  
План представлял собой будущую ветку _angatië_ , железной дороги, от Мории к Лотлориэну — тщательно размеченную по карте, со всеми предполагаемыми остановками и депо... и абсолютно прямую. Как по линейке прочертили. Впрочем, может, и без линейки — подгорный народ отличался твердостью руки.  
— Скажите, мастер Тергин... а вы когда-нибудь занимались строительством на поверхности? — наконец спросил Келебримбор.  
— По правде говоря, нет, — ничуть не смутился гном, поглаживая окладистую черную бороду. — Нашему народу это обычно не нужно. Но не думаю, что возникнут трудности...  
— Скажу вам два слова, — Келебримбор наклонился вперед: — Рельеф местности.  
В тишине зала совета раздался приглушенный смешок — до кого-то явно дошло. Келебримбор обернулся на звук; Эльдриэн, инженер-проектировщик, старательно зажимала рот ладонью, но в ее глазах плясали искры веселья.  
Усилием воли правитель Эрегиона сохранил серьезное лицо и, взяв грифель, склонился над планом.  
— Смотрите, — грифель заметался в пальцах, — вот здесь довольно крутые холмы, к тому же каменистые, так что их дешевле обогнуть, чем рыть насквозь; здесь — глубокий овраг, и к тому же там речушка какая-то по дну течет, если память меня не подводит...  
Вскоре вся карта оказалась покрыта отметками и пояснениями, написаными быстрым летящим почерком. Гномья делегация — все трое — склонились над ней, вполголоса переговариваясь на кхуздуле.  
— Но со всеми этими поворотами получится в полтора раза дороже! — наконец высказался Тергин.  
— Что делать, — пожал плечами Келебримбор. — Под землей дорога вышла бы прямее, конечно, но договор есть договор. Зато посчитайте, сколько мы сэкономим на постройке моста через Нимродель, — он указал на стопку чертежей.  
— Постойте, но это же... — начал было Фаландир, один из советников-нолдор.  
— Фокус в том, — Келебримбор многозначительно поднял палец, — что мост мы не строим. Границы Лотлориэна, видите ли, нерушимы. Всех, кто хочет сейчас что-нибудь сказать про «этих галадрим и их требования», прошу воздержаться. Это отношения к делу не имеет.  
— Может, им и паровозы бездымные нужны? — кто-то все-таки не удержался. Сказано было негромко, но Келебримбор расслышал.  
— А кстати, о бездымных паровозах. Мне вспоминается одна идея... — он принялся рисовать схему на обороте ближайшего чертежа. — Если поднимать давление в котле заранее и таким образом запасать движущую силу...  
Гномы заинтересованно подались вперед. Вопрос был, что и говорить, насущным — дым и копоть в подземных тоннелях им уже, должно быть, изрядно надоели.  
Келебримбор, увлекшись, изрисовывал уже второй лист, энергично жесткулируя и не переставая сыпать пояснениями, когда Файде обратила внимание на странное кольцо у него на пальце. Вернее, это не очень-то походило на кольцо — скорее, подходящего диаметра шестеренка из блестящего серебристого сплава, с сошлифованными для удобства зубцами.  
— Простите, мастер Келебримбор... — гномка замялась из вежливости, но любопытство пересилило. — Могу я спросить — ваше кольцо похоже на часть механизма...  
Нолдо проследил ее взгляд:  
— Ах, это? Да, все верно — это и правда одна из запасных деталей механизма... который оказался куда сложнее, чем мне поначалу казалось. Я решил носить это кольцо, пока не закончу работу.  
Покручивая ободок металла на пальце, он улыбался так задумчиво, что Файде не решилась расспрашивать дальше. Похоже, эта работа и впрямь очень, очень много для него значила.

***

Дни складывались в недели, недели в месяцы — так диски в счетной машине заполняют ячейки, заставляя сдвигаться деления на циферблате. Келебримбор продолжал работу над механической женщиной. Он старался не забывать о долге правителя, о других — прежних — своих проектах, но в мыслях его царила лишь она: его серебряная дева.  
Имени у нее по-прежнему не было. Иногда ему казалось, что имя она должна выбрать себе сама; иногда ему казалось, что она уже обладает личностью.  
(В том, что она живая, он уже не сомневался.)  
Потом он углублялся в очередную тонкую отладку системы восприятия или управления движением, и всякая ерунда вылетала из головы.  
Все чаще он ощущал странное родство с ней, словно и сам был механизмом — может быть, даже менее совершенным. Выпрямляя затекшую спину — после того, как в очередной раз просидел несколько часов, согнувшись над переплетением проводов — он почти слышал, как щелкают шестеренки в позвоночнике и поскрипывают несмазанные поршни суставов. Порой он ловил себя на том, что начинает думать машинными алгоритмами.  
Это его не тревожило. Пусть серебряная дева и стала ближе ему, чем любое создание из плоти и крови — но разве не заслуживала она этих чувств? И если, слишком много времени проводя с машинами, сливаешься с ними — разве это не логичный путь? Может быть, даже единственный по-настоящему логичный.  
Серебряная дева была совершенством, и Келебримбор даже мог бы назвать ее венцом и пределом своих возможностей — если бы не был твердо уверен: предела нет. Для науки и разума предела нет никогда, и каждая новая вершина — всего лишь ступенька к следующей, на бесконечном пути вверх...  
Потом система обработки данных выдавала очередную ошибку цикла, и настройку приходилось начинать заново.

***

— Тайные знания, говорите?  
Странный гость мог бы с виду сойти за эльфа — высокий, светловолосый, с надменным лицом — но эльфом не был. Келебримбор достаточно повидал в свое время воплощенных майар, чтобы не ошибиться.  
Впрочем, Аннатар — так он назвался — и не отрицал, что не принадлежит к Детям Эру. А стоило заглянуть ему в глаза, как все сомнения отпадали напрочь: глаза были золотисто-желтые, с тлеющим в глубине пламенем. Не бывает таких глаз ни у эльфов, ни у людей.  
— Именно так, — кивнул Аннатар. — Скрытые и недоступные для непосвященных — о природе вещества Арды, например. Вы ведь не станете отрицать, что, познав сущность вещи, получаешь власть над ней?..  
Обещание новых знаний и подкупило Келебримбора, когда незваный гость объявился у ворот города и вежливо попросил соизволения побеседовать с кем-нибудь из «высших посвященных», как он выразился. Формулировка вызывала некоторое удивление, но извечное нолдорское любопытство пересилило, и правитель Эрегиона пригласил гостя для беседы с глазу на глаз.  
— Еще будучи учеником Ауле, я открыл многие неожиданные свойства давно, казалось бы, знакомых нам явлений...  
— Майа Ауле? А мы не встречались, случаем, в Валиноре?  
— О, нет, — Аннатар покачал головой. — Я покинул Аман прежде, чем эльдар пришли туда. Таким, как мы, рано или поздно становится тесно в неизменном сиянии Благословенного края...  
Он говорил на квэнья — настолько правильно, что это резало слух. За сотни лет Келебримбор успел привыкнуть к смеси самых разных акцентов, диалектов и языков, и академически правильная речь — так, пожалуй, говорили разве что в Тирионе до Исхода, да и то навряд ли — теперь казалась ему чужеродной. Даже звучный, хорошо поставленный голос собеседника не спасал ситуации.  
Дверь в покои правителя отворилась, и на пороге появилась женщина в простом белом платье с подносом в руках. Если бы не блестящее серебро лица и рук, ее легко можно было бы принять за живую эльфийку — столь тонкой была работа. Ритмично постукивая каблучками, она пересекла комнату, поставила поднос на столик и, разлив по фарфоровым чашкам остро пахнущую темную жидкость, жестом предложила напиток гостю и хозяину.  
Напоследок изысканно поклонившись, механическая дева отошла к стене и замерла, превратившись в статую. Аннатар не обратил на нее внимания, удостоив лишь мимолетным взглядом — похоже, принял за еще один, пусть и хитроумно устроенный, автомат. Ну что ж, улыбнулся про себя Келебримбор, пусть пребывает пока в блаженном неведении...  
— Угощайтесь, — он приподнял крошечную чашку. — Редчайшая экзотика — напиток из Дальнего Харада. Местные называют его «кава». Придает сил и воодушевляет, проверено на опыте.  
— Дальний Харад? — Аннатар приподнял бровь. — И сколько же времени уходит у ваших караванов, чтобы добраться туда — и вернуться обратно, учитывая все опасности тех земель? Должно быть, их приходится вооружать, как небольшую армию?  
— О, у нас нет караванов. Воздушный флот с успехом их заменяет.  
Аннатар недовольно поморщился — впрочем, всего на мгновение; почти сразу же его лицо вновь приняло доброжелательное выражение.  
— Но даже воздушному флоту необходима защита, не так ли? Не сомневаюсь, благородные нолдор не забыли об этом — но, возможно, я смогу показать вам нечто новое...  
Аннатар разглагольствовал. Келебримбор слушал — пока что заинтересованно.  
— ...Как я уже упоминал, потаенное знание о веществе Арды — о мельчайших, неделимых его частицах...  
— А, атомарная теория? — небрежно отмахнулся Келебримбор. — Знаю-знаю, ее высказывали еще в Амане. Впрочем, там это было сугубо умозрительными построениями; здесь мы доказали ее экспериментально.  
— А что скажете, если я научу вас, как подчинить своей воле силу молний и гроз? — не сдавался Аннатар.  
— Электричество, вы имеете в виду? Да, интересное явление. Мы им занимаемся, хотя оно и не получило пока широкого распространения. Никак не удается обеспечить постоянную силу тока — возможно, проблема в проводящих материалах... — Келебримбор понял, что увлекся, и оборвал сам себя. — В общем, дайте нашим исследователям еще несколько лет, и они решат этот вопрос.  
Чем дальше, тем сильнее разговор начинал напоминать фехтовальный поединок — сложные, украшенные финтами реплики оппонента разбивались о короткие экономные выпады нолдо. Беседа затягивалась, и Келебримбор все яснее понимал, что толку из нее не выйдет. Впрочем, стоило доиграть до конца.  
— ...Да, быстрая связь — это важно, разумеется. Но использовать для передачи информации то, что вы называете... гм... Искусством — слишком трудоемко и ненадежно. Палантиров на всех не хватит, к тому же, не каждый может одинаково эффективно работать с ними. У нас в ходу гелиограф, световые сигналы — двух типов сигнала достаточно, чтобы закодировать любые символы.  
— Всего два сигнала? — презрительно поморщился майа. — Но это ведь... так примитивно.  
— Вы зря недооцениваете возможности двоичного кода, — ровным голосом произнесла механическая дева, до того молчавшая. — Есть основания полагать, что у этой системы очень большие перспективы.  
— Оно... оно живое? — опешил Аннатар.  
— Она, — Келебримбор подчеркнул местоимение, — она обладает разумом и самосознанием, хотя и является машиной. — Он обернулся к серебряной деве: — Любовь моя, полагаю, стоит простить нашего гостя за его невольную бестактность. Он не хотел тебя оскорбить.  
Дева медленно кивнула, продолжая смотреть на Аннатара. Казалось, тот чувствует себя несколько неуютно под пристальным взглядом изумрудных линз.  
— У смертных есть одна легенда, — Аннатар откинулся на спинку кресла, задумчиво прищурившись. — О скульпторе, который изваял прекраснейшую из женщин на земле и влюбился в статую больше жизни. Что до конца истории, здесь мнения расходятся: некоторые говорят, что он так и умер, сжимая в объятьях безжизненный камень. Другие же утверждают, что боги смилостивились над ним и вдохнули жизнь в холодный мрамор... А вы, лорд Келебримбор, решили бросить вызов высшим силам и создать живое из неживого? Смело, смело...  
— Я слышал эту легенду, — Келебримбор улыбнулся уголком губ. — И не стану отрицать, что вначале у моей работы было с ней определенное сходство. Но, как это часто бывает, творение превзошло замысел создателя.  
— О да, — понимающе кивнул Аннатар. — Все-таки у нас с вами много общего... — он подался вперед, напряженно глядя в глаза собеседнику: — Итак, владыка Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, что вы ответите на мое предложение?  
Келебримбор вздохнул. Помолчал немного, рассеянно покручивая кольцо-шестеренку на пальце.  
— Видите ли, — начал он наконец, — концепция «тайных знаний», доступных только узкому кругу ограниченных лиц... кхм... в общем, она нам не подходит. Наука эффективна только тогда, когда доступна каждому. А хранимые в секрете знания ограничивают развитие — они не могут преумножиться, могут лишь быть утрачены. Я же слишком верю в безграничное познание, неостановимый прогресс и силы разума, чтобы...  
Что-то тонко хрустнуло. Келебримбор осекся.  
Лицо Аннатара оставалось непроницаемым, но чашка, которую он держал в руке — пренебрегая тем, что горячий напиток должен был бы обжигать сквозь тонкий фарфор, — смялась под его пальцами, точно бумажная. Из оставленных острыми осколками порезов на столешницу закапала черная дымящаяся кровь, но гость, казалось, этого даже не замечал.  
— Похоже, конструктивного диалога у нас не выйдет, — заметил Келебримбор.  
— О да. Вы с вашим... прогрессом, — это слово Аннатар почти выплюнул, — просто безнадежны. — Он резко поднялся с кресла. Вся доброжелательность слетела с него, будто сорванная порывом ветра. — Оставайтесь со своей наукой, своими машинами, своим разумом. Вы погубите себя сами. Вы, нолдор, всегда прекрасно с этим справлялись.  
— Возможно, — произнесла серебряная дева, прежде чем Келебримбор успел ответить. — Но это будет наш собственный выбор.  
Она шагнула ближе — ее эвристические механизмы анализировали исходящую от гостя опасность. Келебримбор знал, что в этих изящных серебряных руках довольно силы, чтобы свернуть шею горному троллю — но будет ли этого достаточно против майа?  
Выяснять этот вопрос на практике, к счастью, не понадобилось.  
— Ваш выбор и ваше проклятье, — прошипел Аннатар и вихрем вылетел из комнаты.  
Келебримбор только покачал головой, глядя ему вслед:  
— Тайные знания, ну надо же. Нашел кому предлагать. Нет уж. Мы построим новый мир без посторонней помощи.  
Точно вторя его словам, из раскрытого окна донесся рокочущий низкий гул — на дальнем полигоне испытывали очередную модель лучевого дезинтегратора. Новый мир ждал их. 


End file.
